Mistress Of The Night
by RikkuAndYunaLezLovers
Summary: Kasumi had always wanted a girl about her age to befriend and she gets one two years older then her, a friend perfect for her but not so much for anyone else. Kasumi starts to feel strange things around Setsuna Night but something more then just a friend.
1. Prolouge

**Mistress Of The Night**

**(Prolouge)**

**A ****Ranma 1/2****Fanfiction By ****Michele Sinster**

"Japense"

'Thoughts'

:Genmas Signs:

Chinese 

The night sky was unusually Dark and Silent tonight carring a sense of dread and forebearing, all Nerima's Martial Artists felt it. They knew something powerful was coming putting them all on edge.

Three cloaked figures seemed to materilize from the shadows the tallest of the tree lead the two smaller ones quickly down the streets their feet bearly seemed to touch the ground as they leap through the air.

They stopped once again the tallest placing a gloved hand on a sign _I've found you_ the figure whispered there feral red eyes glowing from under the shadow of the hood.

Without a second thought the figure took off again dissappearing in the night leaving the sign that read 'Tendo Dojo' behind.

The figures leap through the silent town no human or beast insight. The figures stopped infront the newest bulid dojo, its 7 foot stone walls and large black oak gates lummed above the three making the smaller two burrowed there way into the tallest cloak.

_This is it my pets, our new home_ stated the figure as it strode forward and produced a key from the folds of its cloak and unlock the gate.

The tallest figure pushed the large double studded black gates open with ease and used the other hand to usher the smaller figures in, they rushed in and dissappeared into the darkness.

The tallest turned towards the town and reached a pair of gloved hands to its hood and pulled it down freeing a mass of green black hair that once stilled hung knee length. The soft glow of the moon illumnated the figures flawless tanned face, full ruby lips and garnet eyes that glowed like a feral beast.

The woman smiled her ruby lips lifting to expose white canined teeth _Your days are number Genma Saotome!_ she said to the wind then disappeared into the shadows that seemed to surround her.

The only sounds that echoed into the night was the closing of huge oak doors and locks sliding into place.

Meanwhile, at the Tendo Dojo, in the room shared by Ranma and Genma, the large panda sat up shivers producing down his spine he lifted one paw that held a sign :I've got a bad feeling: before falling backwards and falling asleep his snores mixing with that of Ranmas.


	2. Night Sisters Enter

**Mistress Of The Night**

**(Enter Night Sisters Part 1)**

**A ****Ranma 1/2****Fanfiction By ****Michele Sinster**

"Japense"

_'Thoughts'_

**:Genmas Signs:**

_Chinese_

The Tendo Dojo was in an uproar today as normal enemies had put aside there rivalry and now rushed in and out of the dojo.

They were preparing for Kasumi Tendo the eldest Tendo daughter's nineteenth birthday party, but they only had so long to prepare before Kasumi returned from shopping and visiting Dr.Tofo.

Colonge and Ukyo where in the kitchen cooking; while Ranma, Akane, and Shampoo decorated without the help of the ever blind Mousse and Ryoga who was god knows where.

Soun and Genma sat outside playing Shogi every once in a while getting insults about being lazy from Ranma which Genma always countered by saying that he and Soun where saving their energy for Kasumi's party with Soun agreeing compeletly.

Meanwhile Kasumi walked through the town heading for some fresh vegtables, she turned the corner taking the alley way short cut

"Oh my!" she gasped as she spotted two small girls surrounded by a group of boys.

One had black hair that was up in a ponytail with braids that hung to the middle of her back with black gi pants and shirt, the other emerald green hair that was also up in a ponytail without braids with the same gi clothing on.

To Kasumis horror the boys lunged forward to attack the girls, Kasumi was about to lunge forward and stop them when the girls shank into fighting stances with emtionless faces.

Kasumi watched the girls in shock as they both took on five boys each moving with grace and ease through stances not once getting hit by the boys in seconds the two had knocked out the boys.

Kasumi now rushed forward "Are you okay?" she asked her soft brown eyes filled with concern as she kneeled infront of them, twin pairs of shocked bright red eyes meet hers and the one with emerald hair shrunk behind the other girl who nodded "Yes thank you Miss" she said with a bow.

Kasumi sighed "Thats good I'm Kasumi Tendo may I ask your names?" the black haired one nodded blushing with embarresment "Aiya, I'm Kanako Night this is my younger sister Motoko Night we just moved here with our older sister" Kasumi nodded "Are you meeting your parents here?" she asked.

Kanako shook her head "Our sister is the only family we have" she said calmly as Motoko shook her head from her hiding spot behind her sister "Oh my thats horrible!" she exclaimed in shock she and her sisters had lost her mother but not their father, she couldn't imagine the pain of having both parents dead.

Kanako shook her head "No really, our sister takes good care of us, and she teaches us Martial arts" she said proudly. Kasumi smiled then frowned "Where is your sister?" Kanakos smile lost some of brightness "She sent us to get some vegtables while she cleaned the Dojo but.." she paused "were lost" finished Motoko who had final come out of hiding though she still was visably nervous and shy.

Kasumi smiled as she stood and adjusted her basket futher up her arm and held out her hands "Well then lets go get some vegtables I was just going there myself then I can help you get home."

Kanako eyed her wearily before turning to her sister and spoke in hushed voices before turning back around and accepted her hand "Thank you Kasumi-sama!" she exclaimed brightly as Motoko shyly took her other offered hand.

Kasumi walked hand in hand with Kanako and Motoko down the street as they talked to her excidely talking about there new home and where they came from occasionaly slipping into chinese, their native tounge she had been told.

People watched Kasumi with a smile she was so motherly, with her never ending patience and was sweet all around. Anyone and everyone enjoyed to be in the eldest Tendos presence no matter who they were.

Kasumi watched with a smile as Kanako held the basket while Motoko picked out the vegtables talking in chinese with each other over which ones to get.

Still smiling she turned back to picking out her own vegtables _'Those girls sister must be really proud of them. They are really sweet and calm even after there parents death I can't wait to met the girls sister she did a great good rasing them herself. I wonder how old she is I would enjoy a girl about my age to be friends with'_ Kasumi though excidely at the thought of having a friend about her age.

Their shopping done Kasumi follwed behind the two girls as they walked towards their Dojo _'I wonder if its the one the builders said they did awhile ago' _she thought as they walked. "How old is your sister Kanako?" she asked after a while, Kanako turned "Sister just turned twenty-one a couple of days ago" Kasumi felt her eyes widen, their sister was two years older then herself.

"What does she do?" she asked unable to control herself, which for Kasumi was a first, Motoko answered this time "Well when she's not training, teaching us,cooking and doing everything else she works helping some of the farmers around here with field work or what ever else they need" she said confidently.

Kasumi was shocked not only did their sister train as a martial artist, take care of her sisters and their dojo she worked to support them and any person like that was high on her respected list.

Before Kasumi could think anything else a voice shook her out of her thougths "This is it! Night Dojo" came Kanakos voice.

Kasumis head snapped up as she gasped their dojo was on the Edge of town the forest to the back of it. It had 10 foot stone walls and gate it was very intimadating "Its beautiful" she said.

Motoko and Kanako puffed with pride "Wait until you see the inside" they said in unison and rushed forward and pushed the two huge oak doors one taking one side the other taking the other side and pushed it open. Revaling a huge house with an even larger one to the left the courtyard had a huge Koi pond and Sakura trees lining a walkway "Its so beautiful and big!" she exclaimed.

Motoko rushed inside as Kanako faced her "The walls covers the whole property but this is just part of it in the back which keeps going into the forest we have our own natural hot spring and waterfall

where Sister trains! She says we can't try it yet cause were too small and young!" Kanako finished with a small pout.

Kasumi was in shock _'This place is huge and they had a natural hotspring and water fall and a good traing area Ranma and Akane would love this!' _she thought with a smile "Come on Kasumi-sama sister's training in the there!" Motoko said pointing to the largsest buliding. With a nod Kasumi allowed the two girls to drag her in towards the building feeling nervous for the first time in her life.

They entered silently and Kasumi felt her breath hitch and her heart beat faster, there in the middle of the Dojo's training bulding stood a tall woman at least almost six foot.

She had knee length emerald-green black hair that hung loosly around her, she had tanned skin and moved with elegence and grace through the stances her long legs eposed from the slits on each side of her black chinese dress like the ones she had seen Shampoo wear many times.

_'Shes so beautiful'_ Kasumi though as she watche in awe the woman had high cheek bones and thick lashes with full ruby red lips and her garnet eyes had a faraway look. Kasumi was unsure how long she stood watching but she couldn't help herself she felt so strange watching this woman her heart was pounding hard and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

This woman had a mysterious feeling about her and she looked mature and wise which Kasumi thought she was. Kasumi was brought out of her thoughts as she felt eyes on her looking up she meet intense garnet eyes and her breath caught then her palms started to sweat.

This womans eyes seemed to look straight into her soul but their contact was lost as Kanako and Motoko yelled happily in Chinese and rush towards their sister jumping at the same time into her arms the woman smiled and caught them then set them down and they started to talk about something.

Kasumi heard her name a couple times and the woman nodded then placed a hand on each of their heads and they quieted immeaditly as gazed at her with red eyes full of love and respect. The woman said something and they nodded and ran out leaving Kasumi alone with their sister.

Kasumi froze as the woman walked towards her with effortless grace her hips swaying slightly and then Kasumi noticed her large chest she had never really cared for large breasts she didnt think they looked that good but on this women it was perfect.

The woman stopped infront of her "Welcome to Night Dojo Miss Tendo my sisters told me that you helped them out and I would like to thank you it was very kind of you" Kasumi smiled "It wasn't a problem I enjoyed their company immensely" she said.

The women smiled her Ruby lips exposing pearl white teeth that had pointed canine teeth like she had never seen before "Excuse my rudness Miss Tendo I'm Setsuna Night"

Setsuna said her voice was so entracing.

Kasumi shook her head "Think nothing of it Setsuna-sama" she said with a bow, shock played over Setsunas face before it disappeared "Please call me Setsuna" she said and Kasumi blushed "Thank you...Setsuna then please call me Kasumi"

To Kasumi's shock Setsuna took her hand and bowed kissing her knuckles softly but just that small touch made her body heat and tingle "It is my honor then..Kasumi" she said Setsuna's garnet eyes holding her brown ones.

Setsuna smiled and stepped away then held out her arm "Please Kasumi let me show you around, Kanako and Motoko are taking care of the vegtables"

"I would enjoy that, thank you" Kasumi said and felt a

little giddy as she took Setsunas arm her hand being tucked into the fold of Setsunas arm like they did in the olden days.

Setsuna smiled "Think nothing of it, plus its nice to have someone about my age to talk with" she said with a soft chuckle

Kasumi laughed as Motoko pushed Kanako into the Koi pond and looked to Setsuna who sat beside her, Setsuna had her head in her hand as she chuckled softly. Kasumi smiled and looked at the two again Setsuna had shown her around then they had some tea _'Which she makes wonderfully'_ Kasumi thought.

Kasumi glanced at the clock and gasped "Oh my I've been gone so long everyone must be worried!" she exclaimed as she stood. Setsuna was up beside her in seconds "My apologies Kasumi, I took up so much of your time but your enjoyable to be around and my sisters adore you" Kasumi actual blushed _'Whats wrong with me? I've done so many things I've never done before today' _she thought.

Kasumi caught Setsunas eyes and saw longing in their reddish depths "I enjoyed myself too Setsuna I would like to be friends" Setsuna smiled serenly "I would also like that I will walk you home then tomarrow after work I can stop by for some tea" Kasumi smiled "I would like that very much thank you Setsuna" Setsuna nodded and turned to her sister and spoke in chinese, they both nodded and disappeared.

Kasumi titled her head to the side a confused expersion on her beautiful face "What did you say?" Setsuna turned to her "Oh I told them to go start their training I would be back after I escorted you home" Kasumi smiled "I would have never guessed."

Setsuna watched her for a moment "If you wish, since I was told by a little birdie that today is your ninetenth birthday today, as a gift I can teach you Chinese" Kasumi felt her eyes widen "Would you really?" she asked. She had always wanted to learn chinese but never had the chance to.

Setsuna let out a laugh "Of course if you wish we can start tomarrow when I come over, about 1 o'clock..if thats okay with you Miss Tendo...mean Kasumi."

Kasumi smiled "I would enjoy that immensely" she said her voice displaying her happiness.

On the walk to to the Tendo Dojo Kasumi and Setsuna talked about anything and everything suprised to find so much in common.

Their faces had genuine happy expressions and the fact that Setsuna had Kasumis hand tucked in the crook of her arm went unoticed by the two as they walked and talked.

People watched the two in awe as they walked Setsuna towered a good 8 inches taller then Kasumi, also they knew that Setsuna was from a clan of cold blooded, killing amazons and seeing her with the sweet Kasumi was strange to say in the least.

Kasumi stood surround her family and friends they all were voicing their concern about how long she was gone but her mind had wander a while after they started in.

She was now in auto mood saying the right thing to right questions without even thinking about it, she was thinking about what had accured between Setsuna and herself when they reached her door.

_/Flash Back/_

_Kasumi stepped away from Setsuna then turned back to face her, their eyes meeting volumes said without one single verbal word. "Thank you for today again Kasumi I was afraid my sister and myself, but mostly them, wouldnt make any friends then you appeared and got the respect of myself and the adoreation of my sisters" Setsuna said softly her eyes showing she meant everything she said. Kasumi smiled "And I want to think you for being the real frist friend I've ever had and showed any intrest in cooking and other things most people go glass eyed over" she said with a shy smile her nervousness showing to the older girl. Setsuna smiled "I enjoyed it immensly and cannot wait for tomarrow" Kasumi blushed under the intensity of her friends gaze "Me neither" she said softly. Setsuna smiled "Until then Kasumi, sleep well" with that making Kasumi close her eyes at the intiament contact and to Kasumis suprise Setsuna leaned down and brushed a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered softly "Please Kasumi Call me Sets" she said. Kasumi opened her eyes and to her suprise Setsuna was gone._

_/End Flash Back/_

Kasumi sighed happily before snapping back to attention "Of course father now lets eat" she said at the perfect time everyone smiled and scattered to either Colonge or Ukyo for food only Nabiki noticed the way Kasumi was earlier but she didn't think on it much she had pictures to get and money to get from them. All was well in Nermia but for how long when the others meet Kasumi's new 'friend'.


End file.
